Twin Souls
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: Their eight lives were changed forever. And as a secret is about to be torn open, a dark evil graces the land. An evil the likes of the world has never seen before.
1. 1

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

Summary: There is said by many, that everyone has a match. A soul mate.

What happens when the two are split, possibly indefinitely?

……….

Beginning Author's Note :

I've spent quite a bit of time getting this correct. In this first chapter, there are four different points of view, one from each part of the crossover.

Guess which one is which part, and I'll email you a preview of a later chapter after I post the second chapter.

Guess which characters are being mentioned, and I'll send you the entire chapter ahead of time.

I accept anonymous reviews, but please leave your email address, or email me with your review.

……….

**_One (January 17th, 1998)_**

They sat in silence. The younger one was glancing at the floor, while the older one stared intensely at the ceiling. A hand tore a necklace from the younger one's neck and threw it to the floor.

The older one picked the necklace up from the floor, trying to understand why the younger one had thrown down the gift. The younger one fled in tears, and the older one held tightly to the younger one's necklace.

Then the older one tried to drink the sorrow away.

……….

**_Two (January 17th, 1998)_**

They sat in silence. Each trying to figure out how to solve the problem. It wasn't right, they knew. They hadn't meant for it to happen.

As if they knew what the other would do, they each took out a simple silver ring. They traded rings, and the younger one left, face covered with a sad smile.

The older one's ring was engraved _Enix, my ghost_, and the younger one _Earane, my phoenix._

Then the older one tried to drink the sorrow away.

……….

_**Three (January 17th, 1998)**_

They sat in silence. The older one had a look of confusion, while the younger had a look of embarrassment.

They couldn't let it pass like that, like a blink of an eye. Leaving one single decision.

The younger one left, but not before handing the ring back.

Then the older one tried to drink the sorrow away.

……….

_**Four (January 17th, 1998)**_

They sat in silence. Each tried to hide the answer.

They knew it would have to remain secret, even to themselves. It would be easy to rid themselves of the memory of the entire relationship.

The younger one left in silence.

Then the older one tried to drink the sorrow away.

……….

Ending A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review or add me to your list(s).


	2. 2

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

_**Harry Potter - September 20th, 1998**_

Hermione Granger sat on a hospital bed in California, sweating and teary eyed from the ordeal she'd just been through. It had been a good thing though, she mused.

She had often wondered if they were still looking for her. If _he_ ever had been.

_**Smallville - September 20th, 1998**_

Gabe Sullivan knew something had happened to his daughter. Something that caused her to runaway for months before coming home, apologizing, with all her schoolwork and books in hand.

He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

_**Charmed - September 20th, 1998**_

Although Phoebe Halliwell hadn't been home for long, she'd noticed a difference even more different than what she knew Prue would act like when she reappeared.

She just hoped it wasn't what she'd almost done.

_**Angel - September 20th, 1998**_

Cordelia Chase made the decision to go to a big city hospital where no one knew her. She shared the room with another girl her age. Although she doubted that her roommate lived near a place like the Hellmouth, she sensed that she'd been through hell... and barely made it back.

Cordelia felt the sharp pain in her stomach and stifled a scream.


	3. 3

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

Harry Potter - January 17th, 1999

A year had past since Hermione Granger had disappeared from the Wizarding World. She'd left without a word to anyone, without a second glance.

Ginny always avioded talking about herself or Hermione, although she always said she'd keep Hermione's secret. No one person knew what that was besides her as far as Harry knew.

It was hard to lose Hermione like that. To lose his best friend when he was still recovering from the loss of Ron during the war before her disappearance, was incredibly hard.

He'd tried all means he could to find her, yet he had a feeling that Ginny knew exactly where she was.

Smallville - January 17th, 1999

It had been weird for Chloe to move to Smallville halfway through her seventh grade year, but she tried to make it seem normal. She hadn't made many friends yet, except a fellow seventh grader named Pete Ross and Pete's best friend Clark Kent.

She'd wanted so desperately to forget the one she called her ghost, that she began falling for Clark.

And she wouldn't allow herself to feel guilty. She couldn't.

Charmed - January 17th, 1999

Prue knew she'd never forget what she'd done, but she couldn't help wanting to. It'd been a mistake, one so close to Phoebe's return, that it troubled her. She lived with the memory, day in and day out.

And so, altough armed with personal gain, she cast the spell, to make herself forget.

Angel - January 17th, 1999

Althought Cordelia Chase had long since forgotten the ordeal that had taken place, she felt unnerved when confronted by many different people. She never wanted to figure out why, because of the forboding feeling that she made herself forget.

But... she knew she had to... just, not yet...


	4. 4 Part 1

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

**Harry Potter - May 14th, 2005**

Ginny Weasley walked up to the hotel-turned detective agency, an innocent look on her face, although she was slightly unnerved. She wore a short yellow sundress covered in white flowers and a large wide-brimmed hat. Perfect for disguising herself. She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, her whte high heels, clicking on the floor.

She glanced at the occupants, biting her lip trying to decide who to talk to. She noticed a handsome man with short, almost spiked brown hair comforting a woman who seemed to be struggling with a headache. As Ginny drew closer, the woman jerked her head up in Ginny's direction.

"_That's her!_" the woman said in surprise.

"This is Angel Investigations, correct?" Ginny asked.

**Smallville - May 14th,2005**

Lois Lane looked at her younger cousin in surprise. She'd always known Chloe wore the chain around her neck, but she never knew there was a ring on the end.

"Lois..." Chloe said, her tone questioning.

"Yeah, Chloe?" Lois asked.

"Do you think I'd be a good mother?" Chloe asked, twirling the chain around.

"Why are you asking me, Chloe?" Lois asked, confusion showing clearly.

"Earane knew. Enix knew... no one else knew." Chloe said crypticly.

* * *

The second half will be posted later. Thank you. 


	5. 4 Part 2

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

A/N: It's supposed to be confusing, by the way… And they will be heading to Smallville soon. I had to split them up, because I needed sleep, sorry. Here is the second half.

**Charmed - May 14th, 2005**

Phoebe Halliwell picked up the ring and gasped as a premonition hit her.

_A blonde haired girl, possibly 18, fell to the ground, her wrist making a resounding crack as it did. She picked herself up hastily and began running again. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, as if to protect it as she was pushed down. A brown haired girl stood over her, a knife in one hand. The dark-haired girl's eyes glowed purple as she leaned into the blonde._

_  
"LANA! It's me, Chloe! Make Isobel leave you! This is Smallville! You can do this! LANA!" the blonde yelled, as the knife drew ever closer._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk… It's only Isobel now…Lana Lang can't hear you…" the dark-haired girl said evilly._

**Angel - May 14th, 2005**

"What do you need?" Angel asked the red-head, eyes curious.

"I need to find a friend of mine. Her life is in terrible danger." the woman said in her southern accent, clenching her fists.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Wesley asked.

"It was January 17th, 1998... That's when she ran away…" the woman said slowly. Angel knew she was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" Angel outright asked.

"Her bloody life is in danger, and you ask me what I'm hiding! One of my brothers were killed by the very man after her!" the woman blew up, her southern accent replaced by a real English one.

"If you know who's after her, why not tell the police?" Gunn asked, surprising Angel.

"Voldemort could kill half the population of Los Angeles with a few choice words, even the undead." she hissed, saying Voldemort with malice.

"I thought that British murderer died in 1997.." Wesley said, confused.

"He did… but he didn't stay dead when one year old Harry Potter killed him either!"


	6. 5

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

It's a bit different than my last chapter... perhaps a little longer too... Please give me reviews, even if you hate it... Sorry it's been so long... I promise to have more chapters up soon. My aunt's coming to visit from Rockfordtoday, so it might not be until she leaves(a week maybe?)

**Harry Potter - May 14th, 2005**

Hermione Granger stopped her car in front of a coffee shop and sighed. It was too late to turn back. She unbuckled her seatbelt and shook the occupant in the back seat awake.

"Are we there yet?" the six year old asked. Hermione nodded and got out of the car to open the back door. The six year old jumped out and took Hermione's hand.

"I'm going to ask for directions and get some coffee here, all right honey?" Hermione asked the six year old. She nodded and the two walked into the coffee shop.

A woman walked past them and exited as the two headed to the counter.

"Hi. Welcome to the Talon. How can I help you?"

**Smallville - May 14th, 2005**

Clark Kent looked up as a woman with short brown hair and a little girl with black hair and a hairstyle like Chloe's walked up to Lana. Turning his attention back to Chloe, he smiled. Seconds later, the Talon doors swung open with a crash. Every occupant of the coffee shop jerked thier heads towards the sound. Five figures in layers of black cloaks wearing silver masks stood there.

"Come with us, _Granger_, or the muggles bite the dust!" one of them yelled at the woman with the girl.

"Lana, it was a pleasure watching your daughter. I must be going now." the woman said, leading the little girl to Lana and leaving with the figures. After a few mintues, the girl burst out in tears. Clark and Chloe went over to Lana.

"Why'd the woman say she was your daughter?" Clark asked.

"She didn't want those men to know she had a daughter. It was to protect her." Chloe said quietly, scaring Clark and Lana a little bit.

**Charmed - May 14th, 2005**

Phoebe clicked on the first response to her internet search for Smallville.

"Before October of 1989, Smallville was a normal small town, known as the Creamed Corn Capital. But after the meteor shower that had occured here, things changed.The meteors have strange effects on people, and despite warnings, I feel I have a duty to report those effects. This is Chloe Sullivan, reporting from the meteor capital of the world, Smallville, Kansas." Phoebe read aloud, before searching the site a bit more. There she learned that Chloe was a high school senior who wrote and was editor of Smallville High's newspaper.

Phoebe opened her email and penned an email to said senior.

**Angel - May 14th, 2005**

"A one year old killed a mass murderer!" Gunn asked in surprise. The same surprise was shown on the faces of Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia.

"Not like it was hard for Harry. When my cousin said you might be a bit confused, he had no idea." the woman snorted.

"Who's your cousin?" Wesley asked.

"You don't know? He's a bit older than you... Lived in England... Part of the Watcher's Council...?" the woman gave Wesley clues to her cousin's name.

"Rupert Giles?" Cordelia asked, before Wesley finished processing that information.

"Bingo in one, lady. Can you help me find my friend or not?" the woman asked, staring Wesley down.

"What's your name, first of all?" Angel asked, looking quizzically at the woman.

"Ginevra Weasley. Call me Ginny."


	7. 52 Slight AN:

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

I apologize about my lateness. I'm pretty busy so I'll make this quick. I read _HP&HBP_ and discovered, since the _HP_ section of **_TS_** was limited in details from where I started it, it's wise to assume that it remains in canon until the 7th book, at which time I know it will become AU. Since it remains in canon after the canon change, I've noticed that no changes will be needed, and it even will turn out more realistic to the _HP_ world. For those of you who have not read _HBP_, don't worry. Everything will remain in canon, and will be spolier free for book 6 until the sequel to **_Twin Souls_**, which I am outlining now. _**Twin Souls**_ is technically finished, at 24 chapters, and it's sequel,_**Echoes That Remain**_, will be 39 chapters long. There are two interlocking prequels to _**TS**_ as well. _**Mistakes**_ catalogs pairings, and the second prequel, _**Misconceptions**_, catalogs the actual key for the _**Twin Souls**_ prologue, and a few select parts of _**TS**_ yet to be uncovered. Make sense? Don't worry, it will, as soon as _**Twin Souls**_ is fully posted, I will post the prologues for all of you.

I cannot actually give you more right now, as I'm at my aunt's Rockford, but trust me. You'll love it.

And if anyone can decipher who the characters are in the prologue, and what thecentral problem is(there's only one... sorta...) I'll email them both prequels. Need more clues? Reread the last chapter.

Thanks.

Trayl

Teaser for _**Echoes That Remain**_: "_I __thought you told me that I wasn't your main priority! That you cared more about surviving than the safety of this little -"_


	8. 6

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

Ah.. There's a bit of OOC in this chapter. And, to the person who asked in an email why the Smallville gang weren't in school, May 14th, 2005 was a Saturday.

**Harry Potter - May 14th, 2005**

Harry Potter made his way into an office, the same one he'd seen Ginny enter into days earlier. A desk was in the center of the room, covered in papers, with a flat screen computer on the left side and a black phone on the right. A black filing cabinet stood at the left of the desk against the wall. A large black leather computer chair on the other side of the desk was facing the opposite direction.

"Dr. Malone?" Harry asked, stepping closer.

"It's been a long time, Mr. Potter... Both of us have changed."

**Smallville - May 14th, 2005**

"How do you know?" Lana asked.

"I can't tell you. I won't tell you." Chloe rasped. The girl walked over to Chloe and held out her arms. Chloe smiled and picked the girl up.

"Thank you." The girl told Chloe, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"You look tired. Chloe, why don't you take her home with you and put her to bed?" Clark asked, sensing Chloe's uneasiness.

"What about her mother?" Lana asked before Chloe could.

"She's fine. I would know if she wasn't." the girl said. Chloe smiled and walked out of the Talon with the girl.

**Charmed - May 14th, 2005**

Prudence Halliwell opened her eyes to the sight of a young woman she thought she would never meet.

"Do they know you summoned me?" Prue asked.

"No... I... just wanted to meet you..." the woman admitted wearily.

"I wanted to meet you, so long ago..." Prue admitted, stepping out the circle to hug her half sister. For what seemed like hours, but was only in fact a moment or two, the two half sisters stood hugging.

"Paige... I'm sorry I didn't live long enough for you to meet me..." Prue told her. Paige smiled.

"But I did meet you. Everytime Piper and Phoebe spoke of you, I began to know you." Paige told Prue.

"Paige... I have to go now. Can you keep a secret for me?" Prue asked. Paige smiled wider.

"Anything, Prue..." Paige said. Prue smiled at her youngest sister.

"Don't tell them... This hurt for me too." Prue said, giving her one last hug, and orbing out.

**Angel - May 14th, 2005**

Angel looked the woman over again, searching for a sign that she was lying.

"Look... Can you help me find her or not?" Ginny asked, worn down.

"Are you all right?" Wesley asked, noticing her pale skin.

"Haven't been since the day my best friend left. Can you help me, or not?"

----

Hope you liked this chapter.


	9. I 1 7

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

This will not be in the same format as the other chapters.

Welcome, to my first of two Twin Souls interludes. Be prepared to be confused, especially with Parallel (a.k.a. Part 2) **P**lease review… even if you just put 'bad…'

Feel free to skip or not read if you just want to read the basic Twin Souls storyline, but each part of this interlude will have something to do with a later part of Twin Souls.

**Interlude One - Musings of Tranquility**

_**Unchanged**_

**Sometime Past the Second Moon of the Year 2046**

A child, no older than ten, sat in a darkened room. Outside a small window on the left, the city that had once been a city of grandeur, lay in ruins. Buildings that had once reached the sky still lay in a fiery rubble, even after decades. A reminder of the destruction that had been brought upon the world. A destruction created by the remembrance of a man who had risen to save his brother, but instead had inadvertently warped him into the very thing he'd tried to deflect.

But the child who sat in the room of one of the very last buildings standing in the entire world, wasn't aware of the destruction. Only of the words that one of the last mortal people alive spoke… from the shadows of the room, with an elderly face, lightened only by the candle that melted away in front of the child.

"_I had once thought that by escaping into a big city, I'd be able to escape my past. That I'd find a better place. One where I wouldn't hurt anyone I would come to care for._

"_I never knew how wrong I'd be. I wasn't like the others who had escaped to the city to become quote -unquote 'stars'. I had just wanted… to escape. But rather than escape, I found friends, some who I had known before and some who I hadn't. And, as time went on, those friends became family._

"_I was not meant to fall in love with one of my friends… But I had… when that friend died, I was faced with pain. The same pain I had tried to escape from years before. But this time, as well as last time, I couldn't escape. This time, I wouldn't have if I could._

"_I learned that the pain was needed in order for me to save myself from ultimate destruction. Years afterward, I was asked by a kind woman to watch over a pair of young teenagers while she raced in a store for the facilities. They were brothers, I knew, but they weren't acting normal. The older one was berating the younger about acting too maturely, about pretending that their father actually cared for the younger one. When their mother returned, she knew that I had been listening, and cast a mournful look at her younger son. _

"_She told him that his father was sorry he couldn't make it again that year. That fourteen was to old to want your dad to hug you on your birthday. Both the younger son and the mother knew it was a lie. It was then that a hoard of demonic creatures had attacked. I fought them off, trying to prevent both people waling on the street and the family from seeing them. But, I was too weak. The mother had valiantly used spells against the hoard, while calling for a man who's name I have since forgotten._

"_Her sons had fought alongside their mother and I, but I knew it was in vain. They were too powerful. I was knocked unconscious, but not before seeing the mother fall in death, the same mournful look still on her face. When I had awoken, the elder son threw a crystal on the floor and trapped me in a crystal cage. And spoke words that I had waited for in hope and fear for decades. And I became a mortal human once again. As I had been, once upon a time._

"_And yet, even longer after the younger teenager's fourteenth birthday, I met the older son again. He was heading the worst force of evil to ever grace our precious planet, and his younger brother was spearheading a revolt against him, in the name of his mother._

"_I learned quickly, and left, settling back down in 'home' city. I was an Angel, in the city of angels once, and here I have remained. Where I shall die. And know you know. How I survived the wrath of a powerful man. And how, I, who was once called Angelus, am a well aged man, with a wonderful great-grandchild, whom I shall spend my life till the end of days with. Which, my child, I fear is rapidly approaching."_

Unknown to the rest of the world, the mortal Angel spoke the truth. But known to the young girl who watched from the other side of the now extinguished candle, her ancestor was both a hero, and a coward. And a true angel… in the memory of what remained of the city of angels.

_**Parallel**_

**Sometime After the Second Moon of the Year 2046**

She danced under the moonlight, her silver silk skirt swirled with her. She was innocent but not. Beautiful, but ugly.

It was raining steadily for the first time in years, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

Her grandfather had once been a creature of the night, and had told her stories of the demons and other creatures he'd encountered with his friends when he had lived in the famed city of angels. Those were her favorite. They reminded her of a simpler time. When she was still free to walk in the daylight, or bathe as the moon's sweet caresses lulled her.

She no longer had her grandfather to tell her stories as she lay near a fireplace. Nor did she have her father or mother. She did however, have a simple silver silk skirt swirling with her. A sign that happiness was one step away.

_**Changed**_

**Sometime After the Second Moon of the Year 2046**

At simple glances, one would think they were a normal family. There was a great-grandfather, a grandfather, a mother, a father, a grandmother, twelve aunts and twelve uncles, fourteen male children, and twenty-four female children, twenty-two cousins, two second cousins, and a great-grandmother.

They had always been a tight knit family. One wouldn't notice that they weren't all related. Through time they'd become closer, and through many and countless trials and tribulations, the friends had become closer than the family they'd once had. And even with two magical schools, a detective agency over forty years old, a magical book that grew by generation, a red Victorian manor with a powerful spiritual nexus, a prison guarded by 'soul collectors', an alien cave, and many other pieces of the new families history, without the love they shared with each other, they would not have been a family… they would not have been happy… and the world could have ended with destruction, or loneliness.

---

Different, right?


	10. 7

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

I know, I know... Long time, right? Sorry... Life isn't going to well for me right now... Anyway, I thought updating TS was smart.. besides.. I wanted to... Hope I still have readers..

And to let you all know, the reason Angel is seemingly AU timeline wise, will be cleared up later on, for clues, look at the interlude in the last chapter.

And it's a bit longer!

**Harry Potter - May 15th, 2005**

Hermione Granger opened her eyes to the damp dark ceiling of her cell. A torn mattress crawling with bugs lay beneath her, and an ancient bowl of rotted salmon lay at the foot of the bed. The smell of urine and puke engulfed her as she strained to sit up. Her muscles ached and her stomach racked with pain from the repeat use of the Cruciatus Curse and harsh beatings she had taken since the night before. But, even through it all she hoped that her daughter was okay.

Struggling, Hermione pushed herself off the nasty mattress and collasped on the dirt floor, weezing as she did so. A shot of pain ran up her arm as she attempted to push herself into a sitting position. Giving up, Hermione fell back into distorted slumber, whispering her daughter's name.

_"Nyx Pandora..."_

**Smallville - May 15th, 2005**

Chloe Sullivan awoke to the smell of strawberry shampoo and last night's events flooded into her mind. The girl, her mother, the rememberance of pain, the realization she had followed in her mother's footsteps...

"Miss Chloe... Someone's knocking on your door..." The girl whispered, sticking her head out from under the covers on Chloe's bed. Chloe jumped up from the other bed and quickly changed into a summer dress as the girl looked away.

"Chloe! Open the door already!" Gabe Sullivan yelled, pounding on the door again.

"It's not locked!" Chloe called, sitting next to the six-year old with a brush. Gabe came in and stared at Chloe and the girl.

"Hello Mr. Chloe's Dad. I'm Nyx P. Granger... Mumma calls me Nyxie, so you can too... Miss Chloe is taking care of me till my mummy comes back from Tokyo... It might not be until August, but Mummy says she hopes not... Business takeovers are a doozy..." the girl quickly lied as Chloe brushed the girl's hair.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you about it, Dad... Nyxie was surprised herself that her mom had to leave already..." Chloe caught on, hoping her father didn't.

"Next time bring it by me... Wouldn't want to give me a heart attack... I have to go into the plant today... Want me to take Nyxie with me tomorrow while you're at school?" Gabe asked, inching closer to Chloe.

"How about I go with you to the plant today and help you show Nyxie around?" Chloe asked, at Nyxie's wide-grin.

"I suppose... Where's Nyxie's things?" Gabe asked, noticing the lack of suitcases.

"Mum and I lost them at the airport after arrived at the Metropolis Airway... We came from California..." Nyxie admitted as Chloe smiled.

"I met Nyxie and her mother when I was an intern at the Daily Planet..." Chloe invented, braiding Nyxie's hair into twin tails.

"What is her mother's name?" Gabe asked, becoming suspicious. Chloe tied Nyxie's left braid with a hairtie and held the other between her teeth as she finished braiding it.

"Mummy's name is Hermione Jane Granger... Don't ask me what Daddy's name is cuz Mum left him when the war ended..." Nyxie said truthfully, looking at Gabe with soft dark brown eyes.

"What war?" Gabe and Chloe asked in unison.

"It wasn't really a war... but so people in the UK saw it that way... A murderer went after people, and hundreds died, inculding the murderer's cult. Mum's ex-boyfriend, who was also her best friend's youngest older brother, was killed in the aftermath. Mummy almost died too... But she didn't.. after I was eh... con- concieved, Mummy left and went to Egypt, then Japan, then Greece, then here in the USA where I was born. When I was two.. ehhh... four years ago, Mum started a buisness. She's got shops in Egypt, Japan, Greece, and California..." Nyxie told them, an excited look on her face. Gabe smiled as Chloe laughed lightly at the look on Nyxie's face.

"It's almost 8:00... I got to get to the plant... Why don't you get something to eat at the Talon, and meet me at the plant, Chloe?" Gabe told his daughter. Chloe nodded as Gabe left.

"You did good, Miss Chloe... My mum's car is outside the place she was taken from... it has my new clothes in it..." Nyxie said, pulling Chloe out the door. Chloe laughed.

**Charmed - May 15th, 2005**

**P**iper Halliwell watched as Phoebe downed a second cup of coffee and spoke to Elise.

"I'll be gone for a week, maybe two... I can e-mail you my column..." Phoebe told her boss, sighing as Piper yawned. Chris had kept her up last night. Paige raced in and grabbed a potion bottle from the counter as Piper looked on in confusion.

"What's going on?" Piper asked Paige, stopping her as Phoebe hung up.

"Premonition I had last night outside the Bay Mirror... There's a girl being attacked by a possessed teenager. It was stormy, and didn't happen anywhere near here." Phoebe told her, rifling through some papers.

"Where did it happen then?" Piper asked, yawning again.

"Smallville, Kansas..." Paige said, filling the potion bottle with a potion she'd made.

"Kansas!" Leo said from the doorway, scaring the sisters. Phoebe nodded as Piper's husband shifted the baby higher.

"Are we taking a plane then?" Piper asked.

"It's leaving in half an hour... I called your manager at P3... He'll handle it until we get back. I set the alarm system with Paige, and Grams will check in every day. Darryl, after sometime, agreed to check over the house as well. Paige and I are packed, as are the boys, there are four packed suitcases on the couch for you and Leo as well. I have been up since three am, and look forward to sleeping on the plane." Phoebe said quickly, ushering Piper and Leo out.

**Angel - May 15th, 2005**

Angel looked at Cordy, who nodded, before answering.

"We'll do it..." Ginny brightened and blushed at the same time.

"Her name is Hermione Granger, she's twenty-five. She has, honestly, bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She reads more often than not, adores cats, and has a six year old." Ginny said, starting her description. Angel nodded.

"Did she leave because she was pregnant?" Wesley asked, interrupting.

"Sort of... Oh... Do you know what Voldemort was, sir?" Ginny asked Wesley.

"Well... that's to say..." Wesley fumbled. Fred looked at him in surprise.

"For pity's sake! I'm a witch not a bloody muggle!" Ginny erupted. All eyes were looking at her intensely.

"She's like Willow!" Cordelia burped up.

"Okay... Voldemort was an extremely powerful dark wizard who had hundreds of followers before his supposed death in the 1980's... He made a second coming in the 1990's and went after a boy wizard who had defeated him at the end of the battles in '97..." Wesley informed them.

"Voldemort was a powerful wizard, that is true... But Harry had the one thing Voldemort did not... A mother's love..." Ginny said. Wesley looked at her intrigued.

"On October 31st, 1981, Voldemort attacked a witch and wizard along with their one year old son. Lily and James Potter, along with their son Harry, had three close friends. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus, Sirius and Pettigrew had went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Lily and James. James, Sirius, and Pettigrew had even mastered the ability of changing one's self into an animal in order to keep Remus calm as he went through his transformations during the full-moon. Remus is a werewolf, you see.

"The Potters were in hiding because they knew Voldemort was after them due to a prophecy made about Harry and Voldemort. A prophecy that said "_one cannot live while the other survives"_ or something to that extent. A charm was placed on them, and only one person, who was known as a secret keeper, would know where they were. But, at the last minute, they had changed their secret keeper. For Sirius Black, their former one and Harry's godfather, came from a family of dark wizards, most of whom where Voldemort's followers, called DeathEaters. And so, the golden pedestal of secret keeping was placed in front of Pettigrew.

"But Remus, Sirius, and the Potter's hadn't known Pettigrew was a Deatheater, nor that he would betray the Potters. On Halloween of 1981, Voldemort himself attacked the Potters. James was killed immediately. Voldemort gave Lily a chance to leave or die. She opted to die for Harry. And she did. The killing curse, which automatically kills, was cast on both Lily and James. But when Voldemort cast it on Harry, it backfired and hit him instead, leaving Harry with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"After that, Pettigrew framed Sirius and faked his own death, and Sirius was imprisioned. So, Harry lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin until he was eleven. He was treated like dirt there. At eleven he was whisked off to Hogwarts, right after discovering he was a wizard. There he faced Voldemort again, with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley by his side until the actual battle. During his second year at Hogwarts, and my first, he faced a basilisk and Voldemort's teenage memory- T-Tom Riddle had incased his memory in a diary over fifty years ago, and one of his followers had given it to me prior to my first year. The diary possessed me, and, although possessed, helped the basilisk petrify people until Harry came to save me as Tom Riddle drew my life force away. Harry killed the Basilisk with a sword and destroyed the diary, thus saving my life.

"Voldemort showed up again during Harry's fourth year, during an interschool program called the Tri-Wizards Tournament. At the end of the tournament, Harry and Cedric, an older student, had been transported to the graveyard of Voldemort's father. Cedric was killed, and Harry barely escaped. During Harry's third year, his godfather, Sirius, had escaped from prision and went after our family pet, a rat actually, Scabbers, to protect Harry, because it turned out Scabbers was actually Pettigrew. That was the same year Remus Lupin was our professor.

"During Harry's fifth year, and attack was staged and resulted in Sirius's death, and Harry felt guilty for being falsely lead to the place where Sirius was killed. In Harry's sixth year..." Ginny went on. The entire group was too wrapped up in Ginny's tale to notice the appearance of Lorne as Ginny continued. She told of the events leading up to Hermione's disappearance.

"It was then that Hermione discovered she was pregnant. She told me what had taken place and her condidtion and I urged her to tell him. So she did... and she came back crying... She told me she would disappear... and unless he dared to follow, she would not return. Every three months after she left, I'd recieve a letter from a person named Pyxie. I knew it was Hermione. She'd tell me how she was doing and whereabouts she was... In the end she sent me a letter telling me she was in California... Los Angeles to be honest. She had her child in a hospital room she shared with another girl her age. She named her child Nyx. I still don't know whether Nyx is a girl or a guy, however. Up until May 17th, Hermione lived in Los Angeles... in her last letter she said she was moving... but she'd leave the apartment she'd been living in for four months rented out so I could live there. But all I want to do is make sure she's okay, find her, and protect her from the DeathEaters..." Ginny admitted, ending her long story.

"Lovely story, girly.. What's your name?" Lorne asked. Ginny looked at him before laughing and asking the all important question.

"Are you in the muggle circus?"

---

Hope it was good... and my writing about HP was accurate...

Signing Off...

L-M-B


	11. 8

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

Like the new summary?

Sorry about the little problem between the dates on Angel.. Just pretend they took awhile to think it over or something…

Sorry it's short!

**Harry Potter - May 15th, 2005**

Molly Weasley walked into her daughter's foyer, looking around for said daughter. Noticing it was void of her daughter she sighed. Her daughter and her met every Sunday, but never had Ginny not been there. Suddenly, fearing the worst, she raced through the flat. When she reached the kitchen she spotted a note.

'_Mum…_

_I know you're worried, but don't be. I've gone after Hermione, to warn her about the rise. I know I told everyone I hadn't heard from her since before she left, but I lied. She sends me letters every three months._

_I know I shouldn't have lied but I promised her. She's not going to be safe much longer and I think she knows it. She said she was moving again. To a place where her six year old could grow up._

_Cousin Rupert helped me out a bit and told me where to find a supernatural detective agency in Los Angeles, California. In the States. that's where Hermione used to be… I'm headed there with Hermione's letters. I need you to help me out a bit, and I know you might not trust me completely._

_I need you to get Harry off my back so he won't follow me. If he does, if sure the Death Eaters will get to me before I can find Hermione. And it's more than Hermione's life in danger. It's her six year old child's too._

_Don't tell anyone, Mum. Please._

_Love, Ginny'_

Molly put a hand to her mouth to hold back a sob. Her daughter was brave. And so kind and loyal. She placed the note into her pocket and headed back to the foyer. First she's stop Harry… Then she'd show Rupert Giles what he gets for helping his daughter risk her life.

**Smallville - May 15th, 2005**

Lex Luthor glanced up from his papers as Chloe Sullivan walked in through the Talon doors. A child, no older than six, was holding her hand and talking to her.

"Really? I wish I could get my Mum back… from those men that took her last night…" he heard the girl say.

"I'm sure we'll find her… And you don't need to worry, Chloe is here to save the day.." Chloe joked with the girl.

"Chloe!" Lana called from the counter, going up to Chloe.

"Oh.. Lana, this is Nyx Granger. Nyxie, this is Lana Lang." Chloe introduced. Nyx held out her hand for Lana to shake. Lana laughed lightly and shook it.

"Gabe called and told me to get some breakfast ready for you so you could stop by the Torch before you met up with him." Lana said, handing Chloe a bag and two paper coffee cups.

"Thanks Lana… Nyxie.. Let's get your clothes out of the rental.. We'll keep them in my car until we find her…" Chloe told Lana and Nyxie, handing Lana a twenty and leaving.

**Charmed - May 15th, 2005**

Piper looked at her sister, confused, as they sat on the plane.

"I'm slightly worn out, Piper… So the caffeine's getting to me…" Phoebe admitted, knowing the look.

"I have to tell you something…" Paige said, from her seat behind Piper.

"What?" Phoebe asked from her seat across the aisle from Paige.

"I summoned someone from the dead last night…" Paige admitted, starring at her hands.

"Who?" Leo asked, from his seat across from Piper.

"I summoned Prue…"

**Angel - May 15th, 2005**

"Muggle?" Cordy asked before Lorne answered.

"Non-magical, I mean." Ginny said, still staring at Lorne.

"I'm a demon… not part of a circus.

-

Short.. Sorry… School starts in two days, but I'll try to update every two weeks. Since I'm starting high school, It'll be hard.

Trayl


	12. 9

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

I totally hate the last chapter! But enough with that... On to a short chapter that may be hated more than the last... then to the good stuff... I don't actually watch Buffy so my Giles might be a bit off...

Parts of this chapter may be off due to lack of sleep.

**Harry Potter - May 15th, 2005**

Harry Potter made his way into the Watcher's Council, his mind reeling. He slowly walked to the office that read Giles, Rupert and sighed before pushing the door open.

"Ahh.. Can I help you?" the older man asked. In his opinion, Harry thought the man looked a bit like Remus.

"I'm looking for Ginevra Molly Weasley. I was told she had a meeting with you before she left. I think she knows where my best friend is." Harry said, lookng at the man.

"Why on earth would my cousin know where your best friend is?" the man asked. Harry sighed.

"She and Hermione were always close. Just as Ron and I were before he was killed." Harry answered.

**Smallville - May 15th, 2005**

Chloe laughed as Nyxie started another story about her life in California.

"Mum says if I hadn't told the manager that his cashier was stealing, we might have been able to save the ice cream!" Nyxie said happily, giggling.

"I'm going to check my email... Do you want a book or something for a few mintues?" Chloe asked, sitting down in her chair.

"My books are okay... I like to read them over." Nyxie said sitting lopsidedly across a chair with a book called White is For Magic open on her lap. Curiously, Chloe opened an email from on Phoebe Halliwell

_To:** Chloe Sullivan**_

_From: **Phoebe Halliwell**_

_CC:-_

_BC:-_

Subject: San Fransisco Bay Mirror

Date: Saturday, May 14th, 2005

Subject Text:

Hello...

My name is Phoebe Halliwell and I work as an advice columnist for the Bay Mirror here in San Fransisco. As a do occasionally to pick out new recruits, I found your name among others in both the Daily Planet and the Torch. It inspired me that someone your age would be the editor of a paper, high school or not, and have, although brief, column at an esteemed paper as well.

As a gift for you, I worked it out for you to come work at the Bay Mirror if you so wish. And since my sisters and I are long overdue for a vacation, I will be visiting your little town to meet with you. I hope you don't mind... We'll be on the next plane to Metropolis, and shall arrive tomorrow evening in Smallville. I have spoken with a few native Smallvillians and will be boarding with a family called the Kents... I hope it won't take too much from your schedule to meet with you and discuss the possibilties of you working with me in your future.

Thank you...

Sincerely,

Phoebe Halliwell, author of _Ask Phoebe_.

----

**Charmed - May 15th, 2005**

A silence had followed Paige's confession, and lasted for the entire plane ride and their orb to Smallville. But sisters were sisters, and the silence couldn't last forever.

"Pag!" Wyatt said loudly, causing the sisters to erupt in sudden laughter. As they walked through the town, heading for a meeting spot called the Talon, the laughing sisters caught quite a crowd.

"Phoebe-"

"Paige-"

"Piper-" the three sisters said in unison, as their crowd dissapated.

"Chris!" Wyatt said as they walked into the coffee shop. No one laughed this time... just not at first. Soon, the laughter caught, and most of the Talon was laughing. After the stopped, a few introductions were made, and the Charmed ones and Leo were enjoying coffee, while Wyatt drank hot chocolate and Chris drank his bottle of milk.

"I'm Lana Lang... It's nice to meet you. I co-own the Talon." Lana said, smiling at the family.

"I'm Paige Matthews, and these are my half sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Piper's husband Leo Wyatt, their two boys, Chris and Wyatt Halliwell." Paige introduced, pointing towards each person as their name was spoken.

"I'm a chef who owns a club in San Fransisco..." Piper admitted, liking the girl. Phoebe just seemed to crawl into a shell around her.

**Angel - May 15th, 2005**

Ginny blushed profusely.

"I'm so stupid! I forgot you demons here can live with the muggles. Sorry bout that." Ginny apologized.

"Can were see her apartment?" Angel asked suddenly. Ginny nodded.

"It seems to have come with a built in ghost though..." Ginny admitted. And they knew exactly where to go.

---

I totally hated these last two chapters... they were basically fillers except for the email and very last line...

Please Review, by the way... Even if to say you agree with me.


	13. 10

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

A short chapter, but a better one I believe...

Only one section is in this chapter...

**Harry Potter - May 15th, 2005**

Hermione shivereed involunatarily as he inched closer to her.

"Tomaru..." Hermione said to him. He smirked.

"I know stop in any language, imbecile." he growled.

"Anata omou watachi ga shinpai?" Hermione retroted.

"What did you say!" he demanded, pushing her against the wall, his hand gripping her throat.

"Watashi ga iu suru anata omou watashi ga shinpai!" Hermione hissed, trying to release his hand.

"You lied to me, wench-" he snarled.

"I never- lied to_ you!_" Hermione tried, still grasping at his hand.

"You said you'd never leave me!" he whispered harshly as he tightened his grip.

"You're hurting- me..." Hermione said, gasping for air.

"Good..." he said.

"You'd leave a six year old- mother less in a foreign place?" Hermione rasped. He let go of her, and she fell motionless to the floor.


	14. 10 Part 2 and 3

**Twin Souls**

……….

Starring the Cast From :

Harry Potter

Smallville

Charmed

& Angel

……….

This is going to be a bit of a longer chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

The Angel section will be up later, as I don't feel up to typing it now.

After I post the Angel section, Interlude Two will be up as well.

Old summary: Eight people are split apart, fated never to return together. But when a growing evil graces the land, will they find each other in time to save the world? Or will darkness reign down?

**Smallville - May 15th, 2005**

Martha Kent walked into the Talon, where she expected to meet up with her nieces. A few years before Jonathan and Martha had met, Martha's brother, Victor, who was only fifteen at the time, had run away and changed his name. But, Martha thought things were looking up when a woman named Phoebe Halliwell, who Martha immediately knew was the daughter of her brother from his only letter, which she'd recieved after he'd married a woman named Patrica Halliwell, had called and asked about the possibility of boarding with them, seeing as how the Smallville Inn wasn't accepting vacancies.

Glancing at Lana, she noticed the teenager was deep in a conversation with a group of three women and a man.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" Martha asked, going over to the group. One of the women jerked her head around and looked at Martha.

"Martha Kent?" the woman asked. Martha nodded.

"Thanks so much for letting us stay with you. I don't know what we'd be doing with out you..." one of the other women said. Martha nodded.

"I'm Piper Halliwell, by the way. And this is my husband, Leo Wyatt, and my sons Wyatt and Chris." the woman introduced. Martha cracked a secret smile at Wyatt's name.

"I'm Paige Matthews. How did Phoebe work her charm on you?" Paige asked. Martha faltered a bit before Lana answered for her.

"Mrs. Kent tends to help people out when ever she can." Lana said, smiling at her. Martha blushed slightly.

**Charmed - May 15th, 2005**

Phoebe Halliwell recognised something about the woman named Martha. A familiarity. She couldn't place it though. Sighing, Phoebe shook the woman's hand and was hit with a premontion.

_A younger Martha, no older than 25, sat in a bedroom next to a man with blond hair. He was well built and made everyone think of him as a farmboy._

_"Are you going to open it, Martha?" he asked. She smiled slightly, opening the letter._

_'Dear Martha Clark,_

_I know it's been forever since I saw you... Sorry... I couldn't live like that anymore... I miss you though, little sister... My name is Victor Bennett now... and I've gotten married. My wife, Patrica Halliwell, knows of you and my past, and is happy with me. For once I'm content..._

_But I can't help thinking I've betrayed you... I hope you forgive me, sister... Remember I love you..._

_Love, your brother..._

_Victor Bennett, formerly Clark.'_


End file.
